Trying new things in between takes
by Yami's Chan
Summary: (by Sabey not yami's chan) weeee! Tristan has no shirt! .


Chan: Alright this story is not written by me it is written by my friend Sabey so when you review please remember that. Sabey does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters so you can leave her alone without suing. No flames.

_**

* * *

**_

Trying New Things

**-In between takes-**

**By: Sabey Lee**

* * *

"Cut! Alright kids take a break."

Tristan sighed as he walked off the train to a chair and snatched a water bottle, gulping it down.

"Hey, Tris!"

Tristan turned to Joey's familiar face.

"Hey buddy!"

"Me and Yugi were thinkin' about goin' and gettin' some burgers, wanna come?"

Tristan turned and looked down at his lonely script which he needed to look over. "Ya'll go ahead, I'll catch up." he replied.

"Ya sure?"

"Pretty sure, yeah. I've gotta practice my lines."

"Well, okay."

And Tristan watched as the two, chattering with each other, jumped into Joey's sweet ride. A lowride, pearl Escalade convertible with gold rims (A/N: Heck Yeah!), and drove away.

Tristan sighed and picked up the stupid, loser script, and carried it into his trailer. Which was a total mess.

"Maybe I should start a few days early on Spring Cleaning." Tristan mumbled, as he picked up a banana peel, but then dropped it back to the ground. "Heh...yeah right." He stumbled over a few things and plopped himself in the one chair in his trailer. _Ok,_ he thought, _gotta learn these lines. _But before he could read the first word his trailer door flew open, sending the banana peel flying onto his face.

"Aw, Geez . . . c'mon . . ." Tea rolled her eyes as she jumped and skipped over all the junk. When Tristan finally pulled the banana peel off his face Tea's face was about an inch from his, and she looked ticked.

"Hi, Tea . . .?"

She scowled and stood straight, looking down at him. And he looked back up at her. She had changed her clothes and was wearing a short black leather skirt, a white turtle neck that buttoned down the side and black tie-up heels.

"TRISTAN TAYLOR!"

Tristan jumped a bit from the sudden burst of . . . Tea. "What?"

"Where are Joey and Yugi?"

"W-well they!"

"Forget it! I don't care about them!"

Tristan was so confused. Tea reached down and pinched his ear, pulling him to his feet.

"H-hey! What's the big idea?"

"You're coming with me!"

"To where?"

"The Laundry room!"

"Great . . ."

Outside the Laundry room

"C'mon Tristan!"

"Listen! I won't do it again Hey! Why is it so dark all of a sudden?"

"Because the sun moves, dummy!"

Tea twisted and pulled at his ear, but Tristan wouldn't let go of the pole he had grabbed onto. Damn pole.

"Tristan! If you don't let go of that pole I'll scream rape!"

Tristan gasped. "You wouldn't!"

Tea's face changed from angry to complete devilish solitude. And then sucked in a lot of air.

"AHHHH! HELP ME! RAPE! RAPE!"

Tristan's eyes about popped right out of his head. "Ye! Shh! Ok, ok, OK! God . . . what're ya tryin' ta do! Get me arrested!"

Tea smirked and pulled him the rest of the way into the laundry room. She had a good grip for a girl. (A/N: What am I saying!)

"Geez Tea!"

"Well, now you know not to make me mad!"

"What did I do?"

Tea pointed to a washing machine and everything in it was swirling and pink.

"Oops . . ."

"Yeah, 'oops'! Are you that dense! You don't put reds with whites!"

"What? You really expect me to know that?" Tristan stomped over to the washing machine and angrily pulled it open. And pulled out a pink, but darker than the rest (they were red) pair of boxers.

"There are you haaa aHHH! T-T-T-T!" Tristan had turned around to Tea. Only her sweater was halfway unbuttoned and her sexy red bra was showing, a lot.

"T-T-T-T!"

"Tristan . . ." Tea slowly walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. Tristan was freaked out. His face was bright red, and he was really, really, REALLY FREAKED OUT!

"T-T-T-TEA! What're ya !"

Tea placed her finger on his lips. "Shhhh . . . pucker up handsome."

"WHA!"

Tea moved in closer for the kiss.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tristan sat up, sweaty and shirtless. (A/N: Heck Yeah!)

"Oh my god . . . Geez it was a dream..." He sighed in relief and wiped some sweat from his forehead. The clock said it was 4:35 in the morning and Tristan was once again tired.

"Well I might as well try and get a few more hours of sleep."

He felt something soft crawl over his smooth abs. (A/N: Sweet . . .)

"C'mon baby, we have to get at least _some_ sleep."

"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Chan: There it is so R&R for Sabey. (sabey is not a dumb ass. She thought it would be funny if Tea thought the sun moved.) 


End file.
